


Across the Border

by JamieBenn



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Humiliation, Leather Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lito and Hernando get into some kinky business, and all the way in Chicago, Will finds himself in a compromising position just from Hernando's commands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> From the sense8 kink meme, with prompt the same as the summary.
> 
> I have no beta reader!

Lito walked into the apartment, still thrilled with the shooting that he had just come from. It was difficult to do straight love scenes sometimes, but he did get a joy out of lying, out of acting. It was the reason why he had decided to become an actor in the first place. Acting was not simply something that he was good at and could earn him money, but it was something that he enjoyed.

The downside, of course, was that he had to hide his love for his boyfriend, Hernando, and also the other side of his life. The side that even if he were straight, he could not share to the world. The world of kink was not something that many people in Mexico, other Spanish speaking places, or anywhere else for that matter really wanted insight into, and they certainly did not like thinking that they would not be able to pleasure the famous actor if they got the chance.

Lito was excited for that night. Hernando had promised him something special. He had said that they would be doing something that Lito would very much enjoy. The last few times, Daniela had been there, and she still had no clue about what they actually did when they were sleeping together. She just thought that Hernando liked to be a little bossy in bed, and liked Lito to do a lot of the work. She really did not know.

But Daniela was staying at a hotel somewhere in America because she was doing something for work, which meant that Lito and Hernando were going to be by themselves, to enjoy what they wanted to enjoy. Lito just hoped to dear god that it would not turn out like it did last time. He really wanted to have some alone time with Hernando, and did not feel like having some kind of orgy with a whole bunch of people in his mind.

~*~

Will simply sat in the patrol car, waiting for Diego to come and join him so they could head out to Southside for a patrol. There was nothing really interesting for him to do while he waited, and for some reason Diego just seemed to be taking forever. So he just sat, staring out of the window into the grey abyss that seemed to be the Chicago sky at night. There were no stars because the city was too bright. Sometimes, Will wondered what it might be like to live in the country where you could see the stars every night, but for him, that had never happened.

Will considered himself a very straight man prior to becoming a sensate and joining others from his cluster in a pool of sexual energy. It was only when he had had mind sex with Lito that he had felt something else resonating within him. Something that told him that he just might be a little gay. That perhaps he did have some slight feelings for men. That perhaps they did look a little enticing. Lito, of course, was one of the men that enticed him. As was Hernando, the actor’s boyfriend.

He saw something from Lito’s point of view, suddenly. It was a very leather clad Hernando, and he looked far different to when Will had seen him before. This time, he looked darker, like he could do anything in the world. He looked like he could conquer it, and ruin it with his bare hands.

Will took in a deep breath. Diego was going to arrive at any time now. Will did not want the other cop to see him turned on with his dick standing on end like an actual flagpole, and he definitely did not want the other man to hear him moaning masculine names, because no matter what he may have done with Lito in his mind, Will would swear to anyone that he was _not at all_ gay.

~*~

Hernando stood clad in his favourite pants for this kind of activity. He was excited to do something different, but Lito was not sure yet exactly how different it was going to be. Hernando had asked him if there was anything that he didn’t want to do that was different to what is on his usual list of limits, but Lito had shaken his head, too eager for the evening’s events.

“Are you going to strip or do I have to do it myself, Lito?” Hernando asked, staring pointedly at the fly of Lito’s jeans.

Lito took a deep breath, it had been a while before he had done this, and he gulped before replying. “Yes, sir.”

~*~

It was dark, and Will did not often like going out into the Southside during night time patrol, but they had heard a gunshot, so Diego had quickly stopped the car on the side of the road to give them both the chance to run towards where they had heard the gunshot come from, with their own guns poised in front of them, readying to pounce on anyone else wielding a gun if need be.

His footsteps were not as quiet as they could be on the wet ground, but they needed to get to where the gunshot had echoed from rather quickly, so he ignored it, despite his training. Will’s breaths were not deep, but were instead shallow, as he tried to bring in more oxygen for his adrenaline fuelled body.

He heard conversation from someone behind a metal, shed-like structure, and motioned to Diego to come over. After motioning in the general direction of the noise with a few police hand gestures and Diego listening in a little himself, Will took a deep breath.

Both cops quickly closed in on the conversational noise coming from behind the structure, both of their guns still raised in a gesture that read “don’t fuck with us.”

It was just as Will spotted the gun-wielding man that it happened. He could not help it. There was nothing stopping him. It was all because he heard that one word.

**_“Kneel.”_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_“Kneel.”_ **

With a thud deafening to Will’s ears, knees hitting the pavement. Everything from his current location was muffled. All Will could see was the ground beneath him, and all he could hear was his own resounding breath.

It was then that Will could see Lito and Hernando amidst their sexual encounter and sighed, because this was a terrible time for this to happen.

Lito caught Will’s eyes when he looked up to Hernando. Will was kneeling behind Hernando and Lito was kneeling in front of him. Both of them had utterly submissive posture, and had dicks as hard as they could ever be.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Lito said, in what Will heard as accented English, “Now we can have some real fun.”

Will could not see, but Hernando’s eyes widened as Lito spoke. One of the other sensates were in the room as well. Hernando also smirked, the left side of his face pulling up slightly towards his cheek as though he was glad to have someone else in the middle of his relationship.

“Who is it, Lito?” Hernando asked. Lito had told him much about the others in the cluster. Lito had even shown him any pictures of the other sensates that he could find online. Of course, there was not really much about Capheus and Wolfgang but pictures of the others could be found, but he had definitely shown Hernando pictures of Will, so he would know.

“Will.” Lito whispered, not sure if he was replying to Hernando or just trying to see if Will was okay.

Will had been looking almost blankly ahead at Lito with flushed cheeks for what seemed like forever, but what was, in reality, only a minute or so.

“Boy. You are not to talk any more. Do you hear me? Not to Will, and not to me. No talking. I do not want to see your lips move even the slightest. You can moan, but those lips better not move.” Hernando said, sternly, slipping back into his dominant mode.

~*~

The gunman stood over the cop, but the policeman seemed out of it. He was still kneeling on the floor, but his eyes were glazed over, and he was not at all responsive. There were two options here, and they were to just run away, or to take the officer out. However, either way, if they were caught, or seen by anyone, then they would be blamed for what happened to the officer.

There was really only one way to settle it. He was not that bad a man. He did not want to get into trouble, so he yelled to the other policeman that must be with the man on his knees, somewhere.

“Mr. Policeman! Your partner had collapsed! You might want to come get him!”

It was sudden, however, what seemed to be Will’s reaction to the voice. He had gone back to his body in Chicago, gone straight back into his own mind, and he had put the balls of his feet beneath him, and started chasing the gunman who had begun running away himself.

It seemed a little difficult, putting one put after the other, but he managed an okay speed. It just was not enough to catch the gunman before he climbed over a fence that Will was far too exhausted to climb over, and he could not imagine being able to do it with a half hard penis either.

He hoped that his crotch was not too noticeable as Diego approached him. With a shake of his head, he was hoping that Diego would not ask too many questions, just thinking that the other man had run away and that Will had not been able to catch him.

“Are you okay, Will?” Diego had asked, but Will could only respond with a wave of the hand, signalling that he was ‘fine.’

“He said that you had collapsed, Will, don’t wave me off.”

Will still had no yearning to speak, and decided to walk back to the patrol car again, leaving Diego behind wondering what on earth was going on with his partner.

Apparently walking back to the squad car was not going to happen, as Will found himself once again in the home and mind of the Mexican sensate in his cluster.

Lito had a collar wrapped around his neck and Hernando’s hand clutched to the black leather. Hernando’s other hand was in Lito’s hair, ruffling the once neat locks on the submissive man’s head.

As Lito noticed will, he tried to stand up, tried to go towards the man, muttering his name under his breath.

However, they were in the middle of a scene, and Hernando was not going to allow that to happen. If his order was to kneel, then he would make sure that Lito was kneeling. Even if some man from America thought that he could interrupt them in their pleasure. He would surely show the man that this was not his Lito.

 ** _“Kneel.”_ ** Hernando seemed to growl.

Once again, Hernando’s voice hit Will at the same time that it his Lito.

His knees collapsed below him, and his breath fell out of his chest. This was something that he was going to have to get under control if he wanted to keep working in the force. There were seven other sensates apart from him. If he got horny every time any one of them did anything sexual, then he was going to have an extremely hard time coming.

Will still could not try and talk, not even to Lito, for some reason. It made him angry and want to scream. Then again, however, he also wanted pleasure, something touching his dick right then and there, something to make him come.

~*~

Diego picked Will up by the underarms, putting the man onto his feet before swinging the man over his shoulder to take to the patrol car. He was not sure if he should take Will home or back to the precinct. He was not even sure if any of the superiors should know what happened. He was friends with Will, but it seemed like there was something seriously wrong with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have no beta therefore almost mistakes are my own.  
> I suppose this is set in series, if Lito had pieced it all together and told Hernando about the sensates... because seemingly Diego is still worried about Will and finale events don't seem to have happened...
> 
> Remember, feedback and kudos etc. are key to me writing more for you! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find updates etc. of my work at my writing tumblr account here: seraphielraleigh.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed quite sudden that Will awoke. Diego was standing beside him, and to Will, Lito and Riley were too. Will tried to give them both a reassuring gesture before Diego would notice that he was awake, but subtlety was not something that Will was good at, so Diego did catch him nodding at the window for no good reason.

“What are you nodding at?” Diego frowned, “Are you alright?”

Will knew that ‘Are you alright?’ actually meant ‘Are you fucking kidding me man, what the fuck have you done?’ but he kept his mouth closed and shook his head at his partner, and friend.

“You could have died last night, man.”

Will managed to pry his dry mouth open, “I know. I’m sorry.”

With three sets of eyes watching him, Will felt out of place, uncomfortable. He did not like being the centre of attention, but knew that Diego was not going to let it go. There was only one way that he could get away with what had happened, and that would be to lie, and he could not really do that too well.

“Lito?” Will was standing in an apartment in Mexico City, looking to talk to his fellow sensate where Diego would not be able to hear him. “I need your help.”

“I’m sorry about last night Will, so of course I will help you. I fix the things I cause.”

Will smiled gratefully, and stood idly as Lito took over to help with Diego, Will’s long time best friend.

“Look, I am getting these quite small blackouts, but they should stop soon. I’ve been to a doctor, and it turns out that it is just the migraines causing it. I’m being medicated, and all will be well.” Lito explained, using Will’s voice.

With raised eyebrows, Diego looked confused, after all, he kind of expected Will to tell him something totally different to that. Diego _had_ had kinky girlfriends, and he did kind of know what that kind of thing was like. The way that Will had looked, kneeling on the ground, and the way that he had appeared kind of spaced out, still not talking as he was walking away, really reminded him of some of the sexual experiences that he had had himself. He had read the books, after all. He knew what people were supposed to do to people that were experiencing it bad like that- he just had not really thought it at the time.

“Are you sure there is not anything else that you don’t feel totally comfortable telling me about because you don’t think I will understand? I know a lot more about things than you think.” Diego prodded. He did not want will getting away with this that easily. After all, Diego should technically be reporting Will to the heads of the precinct. With that kind of condition, blacking out of any kind, Will should just not be doing any kind of policing. Oh, and also that thing that happened at the bar. No one would want him for a partner ever again.

“There’s nothing.” Will was in his own body again, not Lito. He had understood that Lito was no magician, so he could not just prance about the place acting and making every situation become perfect, but he had hoped that Lito would do a better job with Diego. He did not want Diego to think anything odd of Will. Migraines? That was still going to put doubt into somebody’s head, especially when everyday work required the person having the blackout migraines to be armed with a gun and fighting gun-wielding criminals.

Will wanted dearly to tell his friend about the seven other people in his life. The ones who were beginning to change his life for the better. The ones that were beginning to make him feel like he was cherished, in a way that he had never felt before. Diego was the only friend that Will had had before the sensates were born as a cluster, and he was still a dear part of Will’s family. This meant that Will just wanted to spill his guts. He wanted Diego to know exactly what had happened, even if he would be a little freaked out because he would know what had happened to make the events transpire. Will figured that Diego would end up happy that he knew. However, whether or not the other man would believe him about the whole ordeal would be a whole other problem. Which meant, that he would have to discuss it within the cluster.

Will looked at his partner, “Diego, go home. All I need is rest, I’ll be as good as new in a couple of hours.”

“Are you sure?” Diego questioned. He did not feel comfortable leaving Will the way that he was.

Will nodded, and watched Diego leave as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Lito and Riley were still standing in the room, and Will took the moment to look at them both and shout. “What the fuck do I do?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Riley shook her head as she broke her silence, her blonde waves jumping in the air.

“Should I tell him? I need to know if I should tell him or not.” Will was breathing heavily. It was crazy that he was even thinking about telling his friend. He did not want to be thought of as a crazy person, but he also did not want his best friend thinking that he was keeping secrets from him. He would not be able to handle losing Diego as a friend.

“I think you should tell him. I do not want you getting torn apart over this, Will.” Lito said seriously, “though I do not know if I should be telling you this. After all, I am not the best example.”

Will laughed nervously as he began to think about how he would tell Diego his secret. There could not be anything too special about it. Will did not want to go and make everything between them weird. He would have to hit Diego with it right out of the blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut coming in the next chapter ;p
> 
> Remember to check out my writing blog for updates at seraphiel.co.vu


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes, Will wished that he could see the others. He kind of wanted to just be there with them, to make sure that he really knew them fully. Currently, they just seemed to be people in his mind, almost like imaginary friends, even though he knew that they were real. After what had happened with Lito and Hernando, he wanted more than ever to go to Mexico City. Ever since the thing had begun and he knew that he was not the craziest person ever, he had wanted to visit the cities of the world where the other sensates lived, but now more than ever, he wanted to go to Mexico City. He wanted Hernando to see him, and he wanted to be able to properly be there. It was not his fault that Lito loved Hernando, and therefore, by extension, Will did too.

However, Will had things to do in Chicago. However, in the meantime, he could ask Lito and Hernando if he could join in on their ‘special time.’

“So you have asked him?” They were in Will’s apartment. They did not really want Hernando to be listening to either side of the conversation, just in case. Also, Will was still trying to prepare himself. He had never really done anything of this kind on purpose before.

Lito nodded, “He’s fine with it,” a grin appeared on the Mexican’s face, “he is happy that you want to be a part of this.”

“I think I’m ready.” Will gulped. It was time.

They both suddenly found themselves in Lito’s apartment. Lito was sat on the couch, so his body could be comfortable whilst his mind would wander. Hernando, although, was also sitting on a couch chair, and noticed immediately as Lito awoke.

“Are you two ready?”

With confirmation from Will, Lito nodded. They were going to do this. Together.

“You can start by blowing me, Lito.” Hernando said stiffly.

Will gasped as Lito unzipped his partner’s pants to take out the above average sized cock. With swift movements, the actor put the dick into his mouth, and Will could taste it.

For someone who had never sucked cock before, it was an odd feeling. At first, it was hard to get past the feeling that there was just random genitalia in his mouth, but also he could feel the arousal of the cock, and he could feel the hard wood of the floors on his knees. He could feel Lito’s arousal. He could feel everything that Lito was feeling. He was even feeling some semblance of love. He wanted Hernando in every kind of way.

Lito licked up the shaft of Hernando’s cock, and a moan filled the room. Whether it was Lito or Will was unclear, but it was definitely heard by Hernando, whose cock vibrated slightly with the noise, and he made a guttural groan in return.

All three men in the room were at peak arousal, feeling their balls tighten as they wanted to lean into their climax. Each man wanting to release the white stream of come. Hernando was on the precipice, but he knew that if he were to come right then, straight into Lito’s mouth, then that would be over, Lito and Will would both think it okay to come, and then none of them would be having any kind of fun afterwards. So he held on.

“ ** _Stop.”_** Hernando’s single word brought stillness to the previously moving room. Lito’s mouth, which had just been moving up and down his boyfriend’s cock was now sitting atop the dick, non-moving.

Both of the men stilled, their entire bodies freezing upon hearing the dominance in Hernando’s voice. Will’s body shivered and Lito’s body shivered, both men in unison, both men as one.

All either of the men saw was Hernando’s penis, still hard and attentive, both men’s eyes were wide, and waiting for another command from the one person who mattered in both of their lives right in that moment.

Will was in amongst it. Now, he could not tell the difference between his feeling’s and Lito’s. As his heart beat, so did Lito’s. As Lito breathed, so did Will. Both men were patient, but both men were very excited and wanted to both feel Lito inside them again and to come, but they were not going to come. Will was feeling something from Lito that was telling him that they were not allowed to. At least, not yet.

Hernando nodded, and ran a hand over Lito’s cheek. He saw Lito, he ran his hand over Lito’s cheek, but the shaking that filled the body beneath him was all Will. Hernando knew that, he knew that Lito would not react so strongly to something so simple. This was Will, and something about that made heat well up in his cock and drift right up his body.

“Touch yourself, Will.”

They wrapped their hand around themselves, squeezing gently, and almost immediately, they felt a wave within them. From their toes to their head, all the way to their fingertips, the heat built up, and with a gasp, they came all over their stomach, as one.

Heavy breaths escaped their lungs, and Hernando stood above them, mesmerised. This was definitely something new, and this was definitely something that he wanted to explore more between the three of them, and who knew, perhaps some of the other sensates would learn that they could join in at some point as well. This kind of relationship was definitely worth considering, and he would have to have a big talk about it with Lito at some point in time. That time would most definitely have to be soon. Hernando, Lito, and also Will, could not wait to do what they had just done, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hardest part of writing smut, you ask? Picking which word to use for the genitalia. What do you all even prefer? Does using all three of penis, cock, and dick in the same story make it a little silly? Eek.


	5. Chapter 5

He could not stop thinking about what had happened with the other sensates. The way that Hernando had felt in his mouth, and the way that he was feeling everything that Lito was feeling. In those moments they had not been two separate people. They had been two sensates, tied together in the most intimate of ways. It had been astounding, the feeling of being tied to someone else, bonds in their minds. None of the sensates had a true understanding of the way that being a sensate worked, but they knew that it was something fantastic, something magical.

He saw Diego again, and he knew that it was going to take a lot of effort to ensure the other man that there was nothing wrong with him. He knew that it was dangerous to tell the other man his secret, the secret of the sensates, but it was indeed quite tempting.

They were on patrol, driving around the poorest streets in Chicago, looking for something to happen that they could help with as their prerogative as police officers. It seemed pretty quiet, which was strange for these kinds of streets, but not unheard of. They were poor people, criminals, but they were still human, and could not be doing these things every second of everyday.

Will was just glad that he got paid to do this, driving around even though there may or may not be something to actually do that day. He did not get paid based on performance/how many people they arrested in one day. People understood that there was not necessarily crimes occurring in view that often. Sure, some cops might just happen to see someone talking on the phone whilst driving their car, and it is their job to call the person out on it, but they do not necessarily get paid for arresting said person. There was not as many crazy things going on behind closed doors as many people thought. Not everything was a conspiracy.

The car was not the quietest. It was a cop car, plain for all to see, ‘police’ written in all caps on the vehicle on every side. You could tell that it was a cop car from every direction. That was also not the only way that it was not quiet, however. The car was quite loud in all senses of the word. Each time the car was started up, the revving of the engine would stir any peace in Will’s mind. Today was definitely the day that he was not going to argue against Diego driving the car.

Due to the car being loud, Will knew that whenever many people heard it, they went running. They did not want to deal with the cops. It was the same way that when people saw a police car on the road, and even though they were going under the speed limit before, they start slowing down until they are so far under the speed limit, then it pisses off many other drivers. People just want to avoid the police. It was kind of freaky, the way that whenever he was out in his uniform, people looked at him so wearily. No one looked at him anywhere near like that when he was out of uniform. He was not a very tough looking person, in reality.

It seemed like the entire day must have passed already before they were allowed to go on their scheduled lunch break. The two of them went to the place many cops went to because of the discount that they got whilst in uniform. The only places they knew of that did the discount were McDonalds and this café. They did not really want to be eating McDonalds for lunch every day, so they usually settled for the café.

The car pulled up alongside the café, parallel parking whilst the two officers stepped out and gaining a few stares from nearby civilians, and another pair of cops that were obviously on their lunch break too, and sitting inside the café, sharing a box of doughnuts between them.

Of course, with everyone’s eyes on him, someone decided to take this moment to start having sex. Although, Hernando and Lito had said that they would check with him before doing anything again, to make sure that he was not at work, and did not have any guns to his head or anything like that. They were nice people, and did not want any of the sensates to die.

No, this was one of the other sensates. It was a girl. Will had never felt these sensations before. Tingling shot up from his groin, and he tried not to moan with everyone watching, and Diego standing right next to him, but something of a groan did escape, and he hoped that it did not sound ever too weird. Diego did not say a word, but Will was still not sure if he had heard anything as they walked into the café. Neither of them said a word to each other as they sat in the booth. There was nothing to really have a conversation about at the moment. After all, it was easy to run out of topics of conversation when you were spending most of your time together.

Except, after they had ordered, and the waitress had gone to collect their meals, and the police officers in the booth behind Will had left, Diego gulped, signifying that he wanted to say something to Will, but was perhaps nervous, or was not sure how to say it.

“You okay, Diego?”

Diego just shook his head a furrowed his brows. “I’m trying to figure you out, Gorski.”

Will was confused. “Figure me out?” They’d known each other for years. This was a ridiculous notion. That Diego needed to figure him out?

“You had a hard on before, man. If I hadn’t known you didn’t touch yourself, I would have thought that came in your damn pants like a prepubescent wimpy kid.”

Will’s cheeks became clouded in a deep red. He had hoped Diego had not noticed. The other man obviously needed to be given a lot more credit for his observations. Will had not been able to help it, though, with one of the female sensates having sex, he had felt intense pleasure, and had not really been able to help it when his dick had stuck straight up like he was watching some really great porn. It was not only the sound that Will did not want Diego to notice. What must the other man have thought of him? There was nothing in the vicinity that would explain what had happened. What was he supposed to say? He could orgasm from the site of the café that they visited every day and had never even gotten a slight hard on outside of before? What was he supposed to say? Anything he said would prove absolutely ridiculous.

“Fuck man, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want, but if you find that waitress attractive, I don’t think I can be your partner any more, I think I’ll have to ask for a transfer.” Diego laughed. The waitress, Sally was her name, was nice, but neither of them were hopeful that she would ever get a man with grey’s sprouting from the hair by her temples, and a moustache and fifteen year old male would be proud to have.

Will just shook his head. If he ever did explain the sensate situation to Diego, it was definitely going to be difficult.

~*~

Will had not even put the pasta into his mouth when he tasted rich garlic. He cringed, realising that one of the other sensates was eating something with so much garlic in it, making him taste it. He knew that he would not be able to enjoy his lasagne with that flavour filling his mouth. Diego must have seen the way that his face was pulled into a grimace, and frowned at his friend.

“You must think that I’m being very weird, hey, Diego?” Will asked, pushing around the lasagne on the plate in front of him.

Diego placed a piece of his own lasagne into his own mouth, and swallowed it with pleasure on his face.

Will gulped down some water, trying to get rid of some of the garlic taste out of his mouth, then asked, with hope on his face, totally out of the blue; “You want to go to Mexico City?”

“Dude, we have work?” Diego said, like even thinking about going on vacation was absolutely incredulous.

“Don’t you have any vacation days to take? We don’t have to go for too long. I just need a damn break. You’ve noticed I’m screwed in the head. Besides, I know some people there.” Will tried to reason. He knew for a fact that Diego had not taken a vacation in a long time, and he held some doubt as to whether or not the other man would consider this to be an occasion to change those habits.

“Let me have a little time to think about it?”

~*~

They wanted to drive there. They had gotten enough time off to do it. They wanted to make the most of it. They wanted to visit the South on their way to Mexico. So they got into their car and made their way through the most of the United States. It was going to take them a while, but they would manage it.

They made it slower than a usual pair would make it, but Will knew that he could not drive because of the sensates. He knew that he really could not drive due to the fact that something could occur at any point that would mean that he would not be there. Something could cause a crash, and depending on where they were driving, it could even cause them to go off a cliff, or into a lake. It would not do, and therefore he could not drive, and Diego was left to do that part all by himself.

Sure, Diego knew that you should only drive for two hours straight, or whatever the rule was, but he also knew that he did not really want to have to stop at a whole heap of random rest stops too much or for too long. So, it was approximately two days after they left Chicago that they arrived in Mexico City. The city was not all that different. The only real difference being in the language. However, it did not really manage too much to Diego. He spoke fairly good Spanish because his parents were Puerto Rican, but Will would not be able to manage it as well because he could not speak Spanish. Then again, he said he knew people in Mexico City, and that was who they were going to stay with, so maybe it would be fine.

It just seemed like an odd place to go for a work break when there were so many other choices. Canada, for example. Just anything that meant that they did not have to be worried about driving around Mexico with Canadian plates.

Will woke up not long after they entered the capital city. It was around midday, and traffic was not as bad as he imagined it could be. He guessed he needed to tell Diego where they were going. He supposed that he also needed to tell Hernando and Lito that they were coming or they would have no place to stay whilst they were in Mexico.

He coughed, getting Diego’s attention, before asking a question, “You want to pull over at the next gas station you see? Need to give the friends a call to make sure they’re home.”

“Sure. I don’t know about you, but I could do with a piss.”

Will laughed. He felt so close to Lito, it was not funny. He was going to meet one of the other sensates. He could feel it in his body, the proximity of someone connected so much with him. Their lives were intertwined.

~*~

Diego went to the bathroom and Will made sure no one was looking when he tried to make a connection with Lito. It was actually kind of difficult. They were not really used to it yet, so it was not necessarily easy, but they all agreed that it was probably going to become easier if they practiced more.

Will gasped, making the connection with Lito. What he did not expect was that Hernando would be naked in view of Lito, and that they would be in the shower together. So as the hot water ran down his back, and Hernando’s hands ran down his chest, Will shivered.

“I should really get your phone number, Hernando.” Will sighed, “Then I would not be stuck in these kind of situations.”

Hernando immediately stepped backwards, not wanting to intrude into Will’s space. He had immediately realised that it was not Lito when the words were spoken.

Will realised that Hernando did not necessarily realise that it was him. He probably only knew that it was just any of the sensates, and did not exactly want to have sex with one of the women. Will could not imagine what it would be like if you were a woman and you realised that you were in a dude’s body, having sex with another dude. He supposed it would not be all too different to what he experienced with Lito and Hernando.

“Hernando, it’s me, Will.”

Hernando visibly let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god, and agreed.”

“And I have something to tell you.”

Hernando looked at him wearily, “am I going to like this? Can we first get out of the shower?”

Will shrugged, and then nodded, “Yeah, I guess this is probably getting a little bit weird.”

Hernando pushed on the door of the shower, hopefully leading to a much less awkward conversation, with some clothes on.

Once they were fully clothed, Hernando led him onto the balcony where they sat with wind blowing onto their hair, and had the sun beating down on their faces.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hernando nudged Will so that he would actually, finally tell him what they needed to talk about.

“Well the thing is that I’m actually in Mexico City right now.” He said, rapidly.

Surprise filled Hernando’s face. “What? Right now?”

Will nodded eagerly. “With my friend Diego. Look, I know I should have asked…” he gulped, “but, would it be okay if we perhaps… stayed over?”

“Yes. You should have asked first. However, once I ask Lito, I’m sure we can reach an agreement in which you can both stay here for a few days.” Hernando smiled, trying to make Will feel as welcome as possible.

~*~

Lito realised that he had linked with one of the other sensates, and it took him very little time to figure out who it was, but eventually it was clear by the passports that sat in the centre console, showing the coat of arms of the United States on navy blue background.

The man named Diego, whose passport lay underneath Will’s passport arrived at the car. He was a strong, quite attractive looking man, but he realised that if he was to be playing the part of Will until they de-linked, then he could not be looking at the other man like that. He did not want to ruin any of the other sensate’s lives.

When Diego sat in the driver’s seat, Lito noticed something behind his head. Something that the man had been covering when he stood by the door beforehand. The words were in Spanish, and he knew that Will lived in Chicago. Not anywhere near the southern border of the United States. Therefore, there were not many explanations for the Spanish writing on the gas station that the car was parked at. The only real explanation was that they were in a Spanish speaking country.

“Do we have a map?” Lito asked, hoping that the question would not seem all too strange.

Diego passed him a map that he had clearly just bought from the gas station.

As he saw it, Lito gasped in surprise.

“We’re in Mexico City.” He said, stupidly.

“You okay?” Diego looked confused, obviously Will was acting quite too silly.

Suddenly, he felt himself return to his body, de-linking with Will. He was sitting, staring at Hernando’s face. He was fully dressed, and sitting on his balcony, but the last thing he remembered was standing naked in his shower with Hernando. Which meant that Will had linked with him whilst his naked boyfriend had been feeling him up, whilst he was naked in the shower. He could imagine how awkward that must have been for the two of them.

“…it will be nice to actually meet you.” Hernando finished.

“Hernando!” Lito shouted, as though he had been gone for a long time.

“Lito?” Hernando asked, but it was clearly rhetorical, “You wouldn’t mind if Will and Diego stayed round for a bit would you?”

Lito’s eyes widened in surprise, and glee. “Of course!” Lito laughed, “I’m so excited! Fuck, I’m actually going to meet him, one of them. It feels so much more real now.”

“Do you think it is rude to expect a threesome with him when he gets here?” Hernando pondered. It was a picturesque scene. They laughed, and both of them felt their stomachs rumble. They were hungry for lunch, and left the balcony for the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: This chapter was written during Camp National Novel Writing Month, which means that it was written much faster than the previous chapters of the fanfic, and hence there may be some mistakes. This should also explain why this chapter is almost three thousand words, and not the usual one thousand. It is plottier than the previous chapters. Due to Camp National Novel Writing Month (July), you should also expect at least one more update this month (I'm working on three stories this month and I am writing almost 2000 words a day).
> 
> Please do not hesitate to point out any spelling, grammar, Americanisation (I am Australian) etc. mistakes that I may have missed, and if you haven't already done so, please kudo or bookmark or comment on this fanfiction (it is what I am fueled by).

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is great!  
> Please see my writing tumblr at seraphielraleigh.tumblr.com for updates, and some handy writing tips etc!


End file.
